The Other Evans
by Catalina H
Summary: There was another girl in the Evans household, one who faded into the background while Petunia and Lily walked the line between love and hate. But that changes when Violet is accepted to Hogwarts... TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I've had this written for a while, originally it was going to be it's own multi-chapter fic, but my creative muse decided to change the way I tell this story. So this is just a short little story that I'm going to use as kind of a prequel to the chapter story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Peace Is A Miracle

"I don't want her tagging along with my friends!" Petunia complained to their mother.

"I used to hang out with you and your friends all the time, you never cared before!" Lily shot back, before their mother could get a word out.

"Exactly," Petunia replied haughtily. "Before. Before I knew what a freak you were."

Their mother opened her mouth to stop the argument before it escalated, but once again Lily spoke first.

"I'm not a freak!"

"Girls!" their mother said loudly, and firm. The two sisters stopped bickering and looked over at their mother, both had the grace to look slightly abashed for causing her to raise her voice. "Now, Lily, sweetie," she started softly. "If Petunia doesn't want you to go, then it would probably be better for both of you to take some time apart." Lily opened her mouth to retort, but a look from her mother caused her to rethink that and she nodded in compliance. "And Petunia," their mother continued, rounding on her oldest daughter. "You will not call your sister a freak. You two will be civil with each other, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the girls nodded.

"Good."

A knock at the door signaled Petunia's friends were there, and she headed out to meet them, but not before throwing Lily a snobbish smirk while their mother wasn't looking.

Lily scowled, but turned back into the living room, and plopped down on the couch next to her younger sister. "Can you believe her?" Lily muttered incredulously. "Why can't she just be happy for me and quit being so mean?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes just as their mother called from the kitchen, "Violet, can you come here for a minute?"

"I think you're both being prats," Violet told Lily as she got up to go into the kitchen, leaving Lily on the couch with her mouth hanging open in shock.

-0-

"So, how was your day sweetheart?" their father asked Lily while they were eating dinner.

"You see," Petunia whispered to Violet. "It's always about Lily, the freak," she finished, adding the last part with a pointed look at Lily. Violet sighed.

Lily heard her sister's comment, however, and looked down at her food. "It was rather uneventful," she answered her father. "Petunia had a more exciting day."

"Is that so?" he questioned, looking over at his eldest daughter, who beamed at the attention.

"Yes," Petunia nodded. "I went to the fair with Karen and Beth," she informed her father happily.

"That's nice sweetheart," he said as Petunia opened her mouth to go into detail about her outing. "You know, we should go to the fair," he added to his wife. "It would be a nice family outing," he stated, while all three of his girls looked almost horrified at the idea.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," their mother agreed. "Tomorrow night," she said with finality.

"You can even bring your friends if you want," their father added to the girls. "You could invite Beth and Karen," he told Petunia, who rolled her eyes and muttered "They've already been. Like me." "And you could invite that boy, Snape is his name?" he continued to Lily as though he had not heard his eldest.

"I don't think Severus would enjoy it," Lily half-mumbled in reply, not looking at Petunia, who muttered something like "Because it's normal" under her breath.

"Oh, well that's a shame," their father sighed. Then he turned to his youngest. "Is there anyone you would like to invite, Violet?"

Violet shook her head. "No."

"Well, looks like it'll just be the five of us," their mother stated.

"And it'll be wonderful," their father said with finality.

"Wonderful," the girls muttered, though their parents did not catch the sarcasm in their tones.

-0-

"So how did your 'family night at the fair' turn out?"

Violet sighed tiredly, glancing over at her friend. "It was a disaster, Jenny," she told her. "Mum and Dad were all excited and everything, but no one wanted to do anything. Tuney and Lily didn't want to be there, it was a bloody miracle they didn't kill each other in the car. I could think of a thousand places I would've rather been. It was pointless. I think Mum knew that, but Dad just kept on trying to get everyone to do something 'fun' together," she informed her friend, using air quotes around the word fun.

Jenny chuckled. "Well, at least maybe now he learned, yeah?"

"You don't know my dad," Violet retorted.

"That stinks mate," Jenny said sympathetically as they reached their block. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

Violet nodded, and waved goodbye to her friend and headed to her house. She picked up the mail on her way inside, carelessly flipping through the assortment of letters. One caught her eye, however, it had her name on it.

But Violet was reluctant to open this letter. She recognized this parchment, the elegant scrawl, and the seal on the back.

Swallowing, she hesitantly opened up the envelope and took out the letter. She had been right, it was from Hogwarts. Except for the name, this letter was identical to the one Lily had received last year from the Headmaster himself, who had come to explain magic and the Wizarding world to their 'Muggle' family.

"Did I get anything?" Petunia asked as she came downstairs and noticed her sister with the mail. "Harriet said she would send me a postcard from her trip to Paris." When Violet did not reply, only remained standing there with her mouth hung open, did Petunia realize she was holding a letter. "What have you got there?" she questioned nosily, coming over by her sister. Petunia gasped when she saw the letter, though. Violet took a deep breath, looking up at her older sister.

Neither sister had the ability to speak for the moment, until Lily and their mother walked in.

"Girls?" their mother questioned, a worried edge to her voice as she saw her daughters standing there with shocked expressions.

Lily, on the other hand, had seen the letter in Violet's hand, and knew what was coming.

"You!" Petunia screeched, pointing a bony finger at Lily, who tried to back away slightly, but almost ran into the end table. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Lily yelled back, as their mother rolled her eyes at the two and walked over to see what Violet was holding.

"Oh Violet," their mother gushed, reading over the Hogwarts letter her youngest daughter had just received. "This is wonderful, sweetheart!"

Violet, however, just cringed.

Petunia rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh yes, it's absolutely wonderful, we've got another freak in the family," she drawled, her words dripping with sarcasm. Violet sighed as she looked at her oldest sister apologetically. "And I thought you were normal," Petunia added faintly, sounding genuinely sad, before running back up the stairs to her room.

"I didn't ask for this, Tuney!" Violet yelled after her sister.

"Of course you didn't, sweetie," their mother tried to comfort her. "Your sister's just upset, that's all," she soothed. Then she wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly. "But this is wonderful, Violet. Oh, just wait until your father hears, he'll be so proud!"

-0-

"Hey," Lily said timidly as she entered the room she shared with Violet. Violet glanced up to look at her sister, but quickly returned to reading her book. "You didn't say much at dinner," Lily noted, sitting on her bed, but looking over at Violet.

"I rarely say much at dinner, sis," Violet pointed out, sounding slightly amused.

"But Mum and Dad kept talking -"

"About how proud they were, how wonderful it is to have another witch in the family," Violet finished tiredly for her sister. She threw down her book and turned to look at Lily. "Well, that's just it, Lily," Violet continued bitterly. "Until that letter came for me, no one took much notice, did they? I faded into the background, and that was fine with me. But the second that bloody letter came and told everyone I'm a witch it's 'Oh, congratulations Violet, we're so proud'. Where was that proudness when I won the spelling bee at school five years in a row, or when I scored the winning goal at my football tournament last season, or when I had the highest marks out of anyone in my year?" Lily just stared at her sister, slack jawed, she wasn't sure what to say to that. "But that's fine with me," Violet continued seriously. "I've never cared about attention. I like fading into the background. But now that everyone knows I'm a witch...I can't anymore."

"How long have you known?" Lily asked quietly.

Violet sighed. "A couple years," she answered. "You and Severus were always talking about it, but I just thought he was full of dung until I started noticing I was doing some of the same stuff you did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lily wondered bewilderedly. "I thought I was crazy, or...like Tuney says, a freak. That's why I was happy to meet Sev, he didn't make me feel abnormal."

"Lil," Violet sighed. "Don't you get it? I like going unnoticed. If I had said something, Tuney would've started picking on me too." Lily had to nod in agreement with that. "Besides, don't you realize how excited Mum and Dad were when Dumbledore came and told them you were a witch?" Violet continued. Lily looked at her sister curiously. "They were thrilled. They thought you being a witch was the best thing in the world. You're the star of the family."

"That's not true," Lily interjected defensively.

"Yes, it is, Lil," Violet replied calmly, but seriously. "You know it is."

Lily didn't know how to respond to that. "But now they know you're a witch too," she blurted out. "They're just as thrilled for you!"

Violet chuckled. "They're happy, yeah. But face it Lily, you're older, you're doing everything magical before me. It's not gonna be as amazing when I do it second," she told her sister bluntly, but nonchalantly.

Lily sighed. "Well, I'm still happy I get to have at least one sister with me at Hogwarts," she smiled. Violet smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Not So Bad

"Are you a first year too?" Violet asked the black-haired boy lightly, noticing the books in his arms.

"Yes," he replied slowly, taking in her appearance with what Violet guessed to be a look of superiority.

"Cool, looks like we'll be classmates then," she said, ignoring his haughty look.

"Just don't expect us to be anything more," he stated arrogantly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Violet shot back heatedly.

"You're a Mudblood, aren't you?" he replied as if it were obvious.

Violet's nostrils flared, however, Lily had told her about that word. "If you mean, am I a Muggle-born, then the answer is yes," she said in a strained polite tone.

"Then there is your answer," the boy pointed out simply. "I'm pureblood, and will be in Slytherin, a house in which you will never be."

"You arrogant little -" Violet started, but was cut-off by another black-haired boy, who she noticed looked like a merely older version of the boy she was talking to, albeit with slightly longer hair, coming over.

"Making friends, Reg?" the newcomer asked the boy lightly, slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Certainly not with this Mudblood," the boy replied, shaking off the older boy's hand. "I'm not a blood-traitor like you," he added haughtily.

The older boy scowled. "Oh go cry to Mum," he retorted. The younger boy rolled his eyes disdainfully, but walked away nonetheless. The older boy turned back to Violet. "Sorry 'bout that, Regulus can be quite a git sometimes."

Violet smirked. "I'm sure my older sister would say the same thing about me," she commented.

He chuckled. "Sirius Black," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Oh, so you're one of the boys my sister complains about," Violet drawled amusedly, recognizing the name.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Ah, my reputation precedes me," he smiled brightly.

Violet grinned. "Violet Evans," she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Violet," he replied.

"You too, Sirius."

"Sirius!"

The two looked over toward the voice and saw the older, well-dressed, haughty woman, whose nose was up in the air in a very snobbish manner, with Regulus by her side.

Sirius looked back at Violet. "Well, I gotta go. I'll save you a seat on the train," he offered. "Just in case you don't feel like sitting with your sister," he added lightly.

Violet smiled as he left to join his family.

"Found everything?" Lily asked as she reached her sister. Violet nodded, but Lily noticed the small smile on her younger sister's face. "What's up?" she questioned.

Violet shrugged. "Just thinking. Maybe Hogwarts isn't going to be so bad after all."

Lily beamed, and the two continued on with the rest of their shopping.

-0-

"Tuney," Violet said quietly, after knocking on her sister's bedroom door. Petunia didn't answer though. Violet sighed. "Tuney, I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a witch, I'm sorry I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm sorry you don't get to. But you're still my sister, and no matter what, no matter how much you hate me...I still love you." Violet took a deep breath, and waited, though no reply came. "Look Tuney, Mum said you weren't coming to the station, so I'm saying goodbye now. I'll write you," she promised. "I guess I'll see you at Christmas then," she muttered. "Bye Tuney."

-0-

"You girls have fun, and be good," their mother told them on the platform.

"We will," they promised.

"Good," their father said. "And don't forget to write," he added firmly.

"We won't Dad," Lily assured him. Violet nodded in agreement.

"Come here," he sighed, wrapping an arm around both girls. "I love you two."

"Love you too Dad," they replied.

He sighed as he released them, only for them to be engulfed in another hug by their mother.

-0-

"Why are we doing this again?" Snape asked as he and Lily trolled along the corridor of the train looking for Violet. "Your sister probably just found some other kids to sit with," he reasoned.

Lily sighed. "I know. I just...want to make sure she's okay."

Snape sighed, but continued helping her search without another word.

-0-

"Oh look, it's the Mudblood."

Violet rolled her eyes and turned to face the group, looking at Regulus. "Oh look, it's the arrogant little prick," she retorted in the same manner.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but it was the older blonde girl, with a look as if some foul smell were under her nose, that spoke to Violet.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" she asked with a look of pure contempt at Violet.

Violet opened her mouth, but before she could retort a voice behind her said, "Do you just love picking on people younger than you because you know you could never take on anyone your own age?"

Violet smirked at the look of outrage on the girl's face, and the almost...embarrassed look on Regulus's face.

"Go mind your own business Sirius, or do I need to write your mother and tell her what kind of people you're hanging out with, even after her warning?" the girl threatened.

"Write her all you want Cissy, it won't change anything," Sirius shrugged. "But I'd appreciate it if you quit trying to brainwash my brother, he gets enough of that at home," he added somberly, though he was trying to keep his tone light.

Regulus didn't say anything, but his mouth twitched as though he was going to.

"Just get out of here Sirius, you're not welcome," the girl told him.

"Gladly," he replied pointedly, turning to leave.

Violet followed him, and as soon as they had exited the compartment, the door slammed shut behind them.

"What were you doing with those gits?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I was just passing by when your brother decided to make a comment about me being Muggle-born," Violet explained, a little defensively.

"Ah," he nodded understandingly. "Sorry 'bout that, he buys into our family's pure-blood supremacy rubbish."

"But you don't?" Violet questioned.

Sirius looked away for a second before looking back at her with a smile. "Not anymore," he answered lightly.

Violet smiled. "Well, thank you for the interference, but I could've handled them," she remarked.

He let out a bark-like laugh. "I'm sure you could have," Sirius conceded. "But my cousin Narcissa isn't someone you want to mess with," he added seriously. "She may not be as mad as her sister Bellatrix, but the Slytherin goons she hangs out with are. You don't want to get on their bad side unless you're prepared to be looking over you shoulder until they graduate."

Violet nodded. "Fair enough. Thanks," she added sincerely.

Sirius smiled brightly. "Don't mention it. Now come on, I promised I'd save you a seat, didn't I?" he questioned, nodding to the compartment on the end.

Violet chuckled and followed him inside, where three other boys were seated and playing a game Lily had told her about called Exploding Snap.

"Hey guys, this is Violet," Sirius introduced. The boys looked up and all muttered a 'hello'. "Violet, these are my friends, James Potter," he started, pointing to the boy with messy black hair and glasses. "Remus Lupin," Sirius continued, pointing out the almost sickly looking boy with light brown hair. "And Peter Pettigrew," he finished, pointing to the last little pudgy mousy haired boy.

"Wanna play?" Remus offered, motioning to the game.

Violet looked hesitant. "Well, I've never played before," she said slowly.

"That settles it, come on, you're playing," James said with finality.

Violet smiled as she and Sirius sat down and joined in on the game.

-0-

"There you are," Lily sighed when she found Violet.

"Oh, hey sis," Violet replied lightly, looking up from her conversation with James.

"Hey there Evans, I was just explaining to Violet here about the wonderful game of Quidditch," James told Lily cheerfully.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course you are," she muttered. "Violet, I warned you about these boys," she said tiredly to her sister.

"They're not that bad, Lil," Violet retorted.

"Yeah," chorused James and Sirius, with Peter not far behind. Remus merely smirked.

"You're bullies," Lily stated pointedly to James and Sirius.

"Are not," they shot back defensively.

Lily raised her eyebrows, but at that moment Snape walked in.

"I see you found her," he said slowly to Lily, not failing to notice who else was in the compartment.

"Hey Severus," Violet greeted. Snape inclined his head in reply.

"Look, it's Snivelly," James teased. "Gonna learn to use shampoo this year?" he asked, sounding totally serious yet lighthearted.

Snape scowled and went for his wand, but James and Sirius went for theirs as well.

Lily grabbed Snape's arm and told him, "They're not worth it." Snape grudgingly nodded, and slid his wand back into his pocket, the other boys following suit slowly. "Come on, let's get out of here," Lily said, throwing a dirty look at James before she turned to follow Snape out of the compartment. But when she realized Violet wasn't following, Lily turned back to her sister. "Aren't you coming?" she questioned confusedly.

Violet shook her head. Lily looked like she wanted to plead with her sister to leave, but seemed to know it was a losing fight and simply walked out behind Snape.

"So Lily's your sister?" Remus asked Violet.

Violet nodded. "One of 'em."

"How many more do you have?" Peter asked worriedly, his small eyes widening.

Violet chuckled. "Don't worry, I only have two sisters. Both older, but the other's not a witch," she assured him.

"So how do you know Snivellus?" James questioned.

"You mean Severus?" Violet replied, her eyebrows raised, giving James a pointed look.

James sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Snape," he corrected.

"Well, he doesn't live too far from us, and he and Lily have been friends for years," Violet answered with a slight shrug.

"So you have to put up with Snivellus all the time?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Sorry, Snape," he corrected after Violet gave him the same look she'd given James.

"Not really," she told him. "He doesn't come around the family very much because Petunia would have a fit."

"Well, I wouldn't, if you have a choice, he's a slimy git," Sirius said. James and Peter nodded in agreement. Even Remus gave a half-shrug.

Violet chuckled. "Funny, he and Lily said the same thing about you guys," she retorted. "Minus the slimy part."

She smirked, and the boys all looked at each other and back at her before they all burst into fits of laughter.

-0-

"See ya at the feast Violet," Sirius waved as they were parting ways, Violet to the boats and the four boys to the carriages. Remus and Peter waved as well.

"Good luck," James called. "We could use you in Gryffindor!"

Violet laughed, but waved to the boys and made her way over to the enormous man that was calling for all of the first years to get into the boats on the edge of the lake.

As she was waiting to get into a boat, Violet noticed Regulus waiting as well. He saw her looking, but did not turn away, however. On the contrary, he sighed and walked slowly over to where she was standing.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill us to share a boat," he said airily, but his tone was strained.

Violet smirked. "Don't know anyone else your own age either, huh?"

The black-haired boy looked slightly taken aback, but, though he opened and closed his mouth a couple times, he didn't say anything, merely shook his head in confirmation.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to stick together," Violet stated lightly, holding out her hand as a peace offering.

Regulus looked at her hand for a moment, but did not shake it. However, he did give her the slightest of nods before climbing into one of the boats.

Violet half-nodded, shrugging one shoulder, she knew that was probably the best she was going to get from this boy, and proceeded to climb into the boat after the younger Black.

-0-

As the first years filed into the Great Hall, Violet couldn't help but be amazed by the castle, it was more magnificent than Lily had described. She found her sister, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, at one of the long tables, and saw Snape, along with Narcissa and her friends, at another on the other side of the hall. One side-glance at Regulus, and Violet noticed him glancing back and forth between the two tables.

"Good luck," she whispered, so that only he would hear.

"Why would I need luck?" he replied arrogantly.

"Because, despite how badly your family would take it, part of you still wants to be with your brother," Violet whispered simply. Regulus just stared at her. "I have two older sisters who are polar opposites, I get it," she told him honestly.

Regulus swallowed, but gave a slight nod as Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Regulus!"

Regulus walked up and sat on the stool as coolly and calm as could be, but even as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, Violet noticed him give the slightest glance over at his brother at the Gryffindor table. Violet crossed her fingers discreetly.

After a few moments of deliberation, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Violet sighed as the Slytherins cheered, and Regulus calmly walked over and joined the table, sitting next to his cousin. Violet followed his gaze, however, and saw Sirius at the Gryffindor table, a barely noticeable look of slight disappointment covering his features.

After several other first years were sorted into their respective houses, Professor McGonagall finally called, "Evans, Violet!"

As Violet walked up and sat on the stool, she glanced over at her sister, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, at the Gryffindor table, and then over at Regulus at the Slytherin table. She took a deep breath as she felt Professor McGonagall setting the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ah...another Evans, I remember sorting your sister last year," the hat said, but Violet realized it was only talking to her, that no one else could hear it. "Well, I know where to put you. But wait...what's this? Loyalty to someone in Slytherin..." Violet swallowed. "Well, I still know where you belong...GRYFFINDOR!"

Violet jumped down from the stool, and went over to join the cheering Gryffindor table, sitting down between her sister and Remus. However, she cast a quick glance over at Regulus at the Slytherin table. He looked back, and she could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch upwards.

"Congratulations," Lily told her sister.

"Thanks, Lil," Violet smiled back.

"Knew you'd be in Gryffindor," James commented confidently. Violet chuckled, but still smiled. "Well, I did," he shrugged.

"Sure," Sirius muttered sarcastically. James gave him a slight shove. "Welcome to Gryffindor," Sirius told her happily.

"Thanks," Violet replied with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little story. I dunno when I'll post the chapter fic, I've started on it, but I may wait until it's finished before I post anything. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
